User talk:Colors-of-Fire
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Avingnon page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AliasKit (talk) 07:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Heya: Claiming Welcome to the wiki! Thanks for showing interest in our roleplay system. c: Claims are a major part of how we roleplay on the wiki, in order to roleplay a user has to complete a claim. — It's good to ask questions when confused, so bonus points for that. I'm going to make a bullet list of my answers, so that are easily defined: *The reason we ask for three god/dess parents, is so that in the case of your first choice's cabin being full, you can have the second choice on your claim. **It is three god/desses of the opposite sex of the mortal parent. (this part is kinda common sense, but it's a good question to ask). **In the wiki's current state you will most likely get claimed for your first god/dess parent choice. *With different god/dess parents, you get claimed for the first one you list (if the cabin isn't full), so your character would get powers of your first god/dess choice. Hope this helps; if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! Calliiiiiiiiiiiii Hiiiii haha xD Cody here Hey again Calli Hey Calli, if I become a level five user, want me to adopt you? c: Just so you know, when you get adopted, both you and the one who adopted you gets a prize :) The prize for the adopted newb is to get all the monthly powers unlocked without having to wait til 9 months of your stay in the wiki. Tell me if you're interested :) Re I checked the list and yeah you're already adopted by Wind :) It's okay though haha xD Congrats! I heard he's great :D See ya around~ Reee Hey no problem :D No need to say sorry :P I'll wait for your char to be approved! Claim Hi, I just read your claim and I think it looks about ready to post. You'll have to ask Avignon (Slay) or another RB/Admin to claim it for you, but I think it looks okay, to the best of my abilities. Also, I think that the weaving powers Athena kids have, don't quite work like a spider web, it seems more like an active power but personally, I'm not quite sure. Feel free to IM me any more questions and I look forward to when you get up and running. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 05:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Calliiiii I replied! And I'm not mad at you :c Sistah Don't worry 'bout it xD I don't really get mad but if I do... hmmm I dunno xD Anyway I posted and I'm sorry if it takes me long to reply >.< multi-tasking :P In response Like a forum? if so, then sure! YorkieWolf (talk) 04:22, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay Sounds good sis :) He isn't very serious, but I think he would be respectful when speaking of such delicate matters. I'll make the forum page, no worries. Check the wiki activity to know when it is ready :) YorkieWolf (talk) 04:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Made Made the forum. Hopefully you like the title :) YorkieWolf (talk) 04:39, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Meep Sure, why not? ouo And thou forgot to put a siggy xD Re: RP Yep...they would. Minka's got that ice cold attitude though, wonder how Thea will work around that xD RE True true...so comments or forum? .w. RE I'd have to say forums, because templates sometimes take so long to load in comments. Cheerios Sure owo Hey Hey Color i saw your new animal nymph char and would be glad to rp with him?? If yes then IM me and ill post on his page Col!!!! Sister!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID? Gosh dang. Well, now you know who it was XD YorkieWolf (talk) 05:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I love Ian! No I hadn't, but I love that guy *_* nice nymph! Maybe we can rp with him later, if you want YorkieWolf (talk) 05:34, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Done I'm using Alison :) YorkieWolf (talk) 05:58, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure, but it can't be between zach and thea since they are half siblings and both demigods. Re: Well we will wait for a little while Good Job Hey Col! I hadn't seen you on chat since I adopted you and I thought you might have left the wiki but you seem to have done really well for yourself! Great job! Col! Col!!!!!!! I noticed you were active. Come to chat! I wanna say hey :D Posted on both forums, btw YorkieWolf (talk) 04:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 20:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) i have a word bubble just check out my previous messages ok ian s perm reserved I have Category:Ian Somerhalder perm reserved so you're going to have to find a different model for Shane, sorry BelladonnaTook (talk) 19:17, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey sis. I'm ssoooo sorry I haven't replied :/ I've just been really busy with life lately. Not sure if I can post today, but I can try. idk when I'm going to be able to be as active. I'm hoping by spring break, but idk tbh. Stuff is....complicated at home. Anyways, sorry sis, I hope you understand!!!! I really do want to, so I will try when possible :) YorkieWolf (talk) 01:48, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Benny Posted on our RP on Benny's page. Feel free to check it out! Also, I was wondering if you wanted to do a training arena RP between them? Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 11:32, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RP Replying now. It's up to you; I can make the forum but I will let you pick the arena. Yeah, it's normal RP fight etiquette to not find and attack someone directly in the first character post, but Ash majorly over-reacted. Just let it settle down I guess. In all honesty, all you two need to do is compromise, or he can just say that the arrows miss wildly, since they weren't really aimed with any degree of precision. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 12:15, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh Darn lol. On it. this always happens! YorkieWolf (talk) 05:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: In response Heyya, Cof! I don't think we should be conversing on the claiming page? Hahaha lol. Anyways, I'm glad to help and I feel you! Back to those days when I was still a newb and made a claim page for my first char, it took several days tho. Hahaha. Go on chat! Mel and I are bored! :--) Baaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ I have this new Hecate char whose attitude is kinda similar to Thea's. ouo Wanna rp? x3 Baa Forums, definitely. Too many templates in comments causes a shizzton of lag >3< I'll make the thread thing ouo Re: Wheee~ Well, you know weeks could still be converted to days, right. XD Posted back, btw. Re: XD Posted baaack! :--) Re: Booooop Lol, it's fine. XD You still have school? Posted back. Re: Yeahh... Ohhhhh. Sorry. XD I didn't know you're heading off to college next year. Hahaha! Posted back! Re: Goodluck on that! Hahahaha. Posted back! :--) Pssttt Hey sis, go to chat. I gotta tell you some stuff that I forgot to mention before, okaz? :) YorkieWolf (talk) 06:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Awww Coll....That is partially what I wanted to talk to you about. Please just come to chat. I promise I'll pm you about it. you don't have to actually join main chat Pweeaazzee Its easier and less tracable on chat. Some of it is private, you know. YorkieWolf (talk) 06:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks~! Your welcome! Haha. Posted back! :--) Re: Boo! We have the same thoughts! >< Posted backk! Re: Yaassss!!! Too many Re's doe. HAHAHA. They're soooo qtttt!! Lol, btw I don't know what to do they're like just sitted on that bench for hours!! (I'm overreacting) XD Posted backkk! Posted backk Sorry if I haven't posted earlier. I had a task to do. XD Sorry for the late post I was on a 2 day vacation! Sorry. >< Posted back!! :--) Re: Of course I won't! :3 Hahaha. Posted back. :--) Re: Dawwwwww YEAH! I certainly agree with you tho. >< They have that chemistry and I'm starting to love it. *^* Posted back! Re: Seriously, they're qt tho. Hahahaha. Posted back~ Cof! Posted back! :--) hey colours hey I was categorizing pictures and I kinda saw your using this picture http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:C2240ccda8808d09607dbfbe33cfb8b8.jpg sorry to say he's being perm reserve (here soo either ask bella whether you can share or change ok? 09:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 ppsstt sistahh Siss havent spiekn to.you in a while. Whats up? How.is.life? :) Yowzah Glasses are cool. Lactose intolerance, not so much. My mom is too and..... Nevermind. Good luck.on the.contest! For.me, i just took an assessment. Still stressed.lol. Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Also, I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in your moving from a Level Four User to a Level Five user. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and any inconveniences that this may have caused you. Eeee So, we talked about pretty much everything on chat, cept the nose pick. Ohhh, that's horrible, I feel your pain. Hey, maybe no one noticed? I guess this is just a sign. Perhaos your nostril exploration activities should be put to a halt? IDK, but, everything will be okay, promise. Its just one embarrassing moment in time, versus many, cuz thats life. Welcome to life, my friend :) LOL Omg, i keep.forgetting to tell ypu. I feel like the whole wiki knows, so i suppose thats why i forgot lol. How did you en up coming across this? Before i forget, and the news hits you like a semi, i also have a daighter. Her name is Muzzy, she is awesome, and i feel like you would really like her!!!! ALSO, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU BECAME TOXY'S APPRENTICE? He shows me the timeline, and i got all scared when i saw ypu were disowned XD asdfghhk Oh. Well. True. We will always be boun by the orphan code of our orphanage :) colours? colours dear are you ok? 16:43, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi hi Is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Thank you! Adopted May I ask who adopted you when you were a newb? I'm afraid it's not stated in our list. Don't worry though, you'll still get the early power up :) I just need to know the person who adopted you so that s/he can also receive his/her prizes xD Re:adopted Sweet, okay! When you decide to use your prize, please tell me beforehand so I can make the necessary edits to our lists :) Re: Okay! I've already done the edits so you just need to edit your char page to say that the char has the 3/6/9 month powers (You can do that by simply writing "3/6/9 month powers unlocked".) On another note, your siggy keeps on leaving your user category and the signature category. Would you mind linking me to the template of your signature so I can fix it? :) Re:Siggy No prob. I'm glad I can help you out with at least this much. Usually, I'm absolutely hopeless when it comes to anything related to coding. xD If the problem continues though, I'll bring it up to Brocky or Wonder so if you see that either of them edits your siggy, don't panic. :) S SISTUHHH!!!!!!! I havent seen you around :,( Where is thy sis? there is much to tell. srry if i havent been osting, life is a tad chaotic. OHH Dankeshe me sis :) I wish I'd seen you around :o there really is a lot to say. Soooo the first thing is; me and ash are divorced. Second thing is; im now the heir to the hidden realm third thing is; Toxy says you are his favorite child also, I got a new siggy! Isnt it adorable? A series of misadventures wrapped in fur Idt i ever got to give this to you, dear. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over a month now without editing. If, by the 8th of July, you have failed to make an edit, the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your characters. COOLLLLLL D: It's been sooo long. I have so much to tell you. Here is my friendy badge tho, orphan pal. wuv chu, and I would never ever ever forget you so don't even think fora second I did (: 02:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC) COLLLLLL COOLLLLLLLLLLLL, IT'S BEEN SO LONG HOW ARE YOU ORPHAN SQUAD FRIEND. Yo, I miss you so much ;-; 01:20, September 27, 2016 (UTC)